Sasuke's Destiny
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: "Ka-karena Sasuke adalah temanku. Karena saat bersamamu aku merasa seperti memiliki saudara. Aku tidak akan membunuh saudaraku sendiri apapun alasannya." Forever Friendship between Sasuke and Naruto.


"Everyone has some place to go home to... Wherever someone's thinking of you, that's where you go home to..." entah itu quote Naru atau sasu yang jelas, keren~!

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Sasuke's Destiny by. IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**

**Friendship/Angst**

**Sasuke and Naruto**

**T**

**Canon. Aneh. Gaje. Maksa.**

* * *

><p><em>Suara-suara hujan yang tak terendap mengalun deras diantara batas khayal dan kenyataan. Gemerisiknya menyayat tiap permukaan raga. Sinar-sinar gemuruh menyilaukan jarak, menghancurkan tiap asa, tiap harap melihat cahaya.<em>

Sharingan dan mata kyuubi bertemu. Sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertarung.

_Kubisikan bait-bait kesepian diantara desau angin kencang. Gema irama-irama dari sudut sayatan luka melingkupi inci dunia nyata. Andai tak kubuka kegelapan ini._

Antara chidori dan rasengan saling menyerukan suara mereka.

_Ilusi demi ilusi kian berlanjut tanpa ku tahu lagi mana yang nyata. Senyuman itu, ilusi kah? Tangisan itu, nyata kah?_

Meski terasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sorot mata kyuubi-nya. Entah apa? Apapun itu yang ada dipikirannya. Mereka belum berniat mengakhiri pertarungan.

_Aku tak bisa lagi temukan harapan. Karenanya aku lari dari kenyataan. Baris-baris waktu kini dan esok tak dapat lagi kubedakan._

"Ini yang terakhir. Apa benar kau tak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak."

Lalu mata kyuubi itu tersembunyikan oleh helai-helai pirangnya.

_Aku ingin keluar dari kegelapan ini. Tapi kenapa aku malah makin tenggelam di dalamnya. Cahaya. Kebahagiaan. Persahabatan. Dimana? Dimana berada?_

Sharingan-nya diam-diam mengamati perubahan ekspresi lawannya. Benarkah itu yang dia inginkan? Selama ini dia sudah menunggu kesempatan ini. Tapi saat dia punya kesempatan, dia tak bisa mengakuinya.

_Darah. Luka. Pertarungan. Kematian. Kegelapan. Mengapa tak lenyap semua itu dalam diriku? Sisa-sisa cahaya itu makin menjauh._

Kematian seluruh anggota klan-nya. Kematian kakak-nya. Dendam. Amarah. Benci. Rasa sakit. Semua hal yang ia teriakan pada lawannya. Bahwa orang yang sejak awal tak punya keluarga tak bisa merasakan penderitaannya.

_Aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin meraih sisi lain kenyataan yang ditunjukan olehnya. Aku lari. Terus lari dari kegelapan yang perlahan menelanku. Tapi kemana tujuanku?_

Walau sebenarnya ada satu hal. Meski dia tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Sebenarnya orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah orang yang paling mengerti perasaannya.

_Aku hanya berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Terjebak dalam lingkaran kegelapan yang terus melekat. Makin pekat. Cahaya itu kian sirna._

"Kita selesaikan ini seperti dulu..." Gumamnya.

Tanpa ada jeda, keduanya langsung saling menatap. Hanya saja si pemilik mata kyuubi itu tidak menatap sengit padanya. Tatapan apa itu. Itu, sedih?

Dan apa yang menyerang hatinya kini? Sesal? Iba?

_Tidak. Jangan menghilang. Jangan tenggelamkan aku dalam keabadian gelap ini. Aku masih ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin mengecap sisi lain kenyataan itu darinya. Aku ingin menemuinya._

Mereka melompat dari pijakan masing-masing. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, keduanya memantapkan diri saling menyerang. Sharingan-nya, di detik terakhir chidori melesat, mendapati mata kyuubi lawannya terganti dengan iris biru cerah.

_Tunggu. Tunggu aku..._

Rasengan lawannya menghilang. Dan...

**Zrash!**

Ketika tangan Naruto meraih wajahnya, sharingan Sasuke terganti onyx hitam. Terkejut dengan reaksi dari -mantan- sahabatnya. "Na-Naruto.. Kenapa..?"

Serangan Chidori Sasuke tepat menembus dada Naruto. Merah pekat yang mengalir dari dadanya. Itu.. Darah.

"Ka-karena Sasuke adalah temanku. Karena saat bersamamu aku merasa seperti memiliki saudara. Aku tidak akan membunuh saudaraku sendiri apapun alasannya..."

"Bodoh..."

Senyum tipis tergurat dari wajah Naruto yang memucat. Telapak tangannya yang masih menyentuh wajah Sasuke perlahan terlepas. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku memang bodoh..."

"Kau sengaja tidak menyerangku..."

"Sasuke harus hidup..."

Kaki Naruto yang melemah tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Sasuke ikut terduduk menahan Tubuh Naruto.

Sinar kehidupan dari Saphire biru Naruto meredup. Pengelihatannya mengabur. Darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin banyak.

"Kau.. juga harus hidup..."

Tutur kata itu tanpa sadar meluncur dari Sasuke. Sakit. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghujam dadanya. Perih. Sasuke tak mampu berkata apapun. Hanya matanya yang bicara. Dari tatapannya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

"Uhuk..."

Darah pekat itu juga termuntahkan dari mulut Naruto. Rasa bersalah semakin menghujam Sasuke.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke..." Tangan Naruto terulur kembali pada wajah Sasuke. Mengusap lembut pada tiap inci wajahnya. Jejak-jejak darah dari telapak tangan Naruto tertinggal di wajah Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau tatapanmu seperti itu..."

"Dasar.. Dobe..." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Hn. Teme..." Balas Naruto.

Tak ada lagi yang bicara. Hanya gerimis yang membersihkan jejak darah dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka saling bertatap. Seolah dapat mengartikan apa yang tersirat dari masing-masing tatapannya.

"Uhuk..."

Dan darah pekat itu yang mengakhiri tatapan mereka. Tangan Naruto terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya kini tertutup rapat. Dan tak ada lagi respon dari tubuh Naruto.

"Dobe..." Bisik Sasuke. Bulir-bulir air mata tak dapat ditahannya. Direngkuhnya tubuh Naruto erat. "Gomen... Gomen nasai... NARUTO!"

xXxXx

"Dobe..."

Setangkai lily putih di sematkannya pada sebuah nisan. Tempat terakhir sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sudah ia sia-siakan. "Gomen nasai..."

Dibawah terik matahari dia telah mengambil keputusan. Konoha tak menerimanya karena dia sudah menghabisi nyawa Naruto. Kini, jika dia mati tak ada yang peduli. Begitu yang ada dipikirannya. Sasuke menatap kusanagi miliknya. Benda itu, diangkatnya tinggi mengarah pada jantungnya. Terik matahari memutihkan pandangannya. Tak ada warna. Tak ada benda. Semua tampak menyilaukan. Hanya satu bayangan yang tampak. Sosok itu. Tersenyum lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Sasuke..._"

_Suaranya_... _Naruto_...

**Zrash!**

Merah pekatnya terciprat dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto. Dan rasa sakitnya lenyap begitu saja.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi..." Wajah pucat Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe." Balas Sasuke yang juga tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Padahal kau tak perlu melakukan ini."

"Tak ada yang tersisa dari duniaku. Karena tujuanku adalah kau."

"Kita tidak akan terpisahkan untuk selamanya. Janji?" Naruto menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Sasuke.

"Janji..."

xXxXx

langit biru atau gelap. Cerah atau mendung. Kehangatan itu tak akan tergantikan. Sisi lain kenyataan itu masih bisa terasa saat bersama orang yang memberinya.

_aku mengerti kehidupan seperti apa yang kau maksudkan. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Bersamamu aku merasa seperti memiliki saudara. _

_Tak salah jika ada orang yang memimpikan dunia tanpa perang. Tak salah jika ada orang yang menginginkan dunia penuh kedamaian._

_Karena sekarang aku pun merasakannya. Kedamaian ini tak akan kudapat dimanapun. Karena yang tujuanku adalah dia. Kemanapun dia pergi, aku akan menemuinya._

Tanpa kunai, kusanagi, ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu. Tanpa perang, kematian, genangan darah. Kini mereka ada disebuah dunia yang hanya ada kedamaian. Tanpa ada kebohongan lagi. Mereka mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

Selamanya. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman. Sahabat. Lebih dari itu. Saudara. Keluarga. Naruto orang yang paling bisa memahami perasaan Sasuke. Begitupun sebaliknya.

_Aku tak menyesali apa yang telah kuperbuat untuk menemuinya. Aku baru menyadari apa yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku. Bukan kekuatan. Bukan balas dendam. Yang kuinginkan adalah aku tak ingin dilupakan olehnya. Aku ingin terus bersaing dengannya. Karena itu aku tak mau mengalah. Aku tak mau ditinggalkan lalu aku merasa kesepian._

_Dia adalah duniaku. Hal yang membuatku terus bertahan. Dia adalah tujuan terakhirku._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Tubuh mereka perlahan terpecah menjadi ribuan serpihan cahaya yang berterbangan ke langit. Meninggalkan tempat mereka berpijak. Dan menghilang diantara warna biru langit.

* * *

><p>*sigh* Satu lagi fic gaje keluaran Rei Production. Yare yare.. Mau bagaimana lagi. Rei kangen suasana Sasu yang akur sama Naru. Apa salah? Tolong jawab dengan review. Bersedia? Rei nggak akan ngintip deh (_\)


End file.
